


Newlyweds

by laceandgrace (thingsarequeer)



Series: To Have and to Hold [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Married Couple, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingsarequeer/pseuds/laceandgrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We should wait until we’re home,” Jensen protests half-heartedly, already turning in Jared’s arms because he knows the whole fucking world can disappear when Jared’s mouth is on his. And just like that, the dark outlined shapes of the set melt into the black behind his eyelids when Jared kisses him. It’s all soft breath and gentle nips until he curls his fingers in Jared’s shirt and pulls back. “Seriously, Jared. We should wait.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newlyweds

“ _Shit_ , Jay.” Jensen jumps nearly five feet into the air when he feels something big and warm come at him from behind. Only after broad hands that can only belong to a certain someone twine around his middle does he allow his shock-frozen muscles to relax. “You gotta warn me before you do something like that. You got me jumping out of my skin around every corner.” 

“’Msorry,” Jared murmurs, nuzzling his nose into the warm curve of Jensen’s throat and not sounding at all contrite. “You just look so good and I’ve had to do nothing but look all day. Our honeymoon should have been longer.” 

He bites down softly where throat curves into shoulder and Jensen lets out a gentle _whoosh_ of air that’s half a sigh and the other part laughter. “Dude, you can’t wait until we get home? I just need to change.” 

“Mmm. No. Leather smells good on you. If only Eric would let you take it home once in a while.” Jared’s lips twist into a hidden smile against the soft, velvet licks over Jensen’s pulse. “I’d enjoy it so much.” 

Jensen snorts and squirms in Jared’s grasp, not missing the hard-on that rubs not-so-subtly against the pockets of his jeans. “And _that’s_ why he won’t let us take it home. You pervert.” 

“Only for you,” Jared purrs, a gentle curl and slip of warm air over Jensen’s jaw. “Kiss me?” 

“We should wait until we’re home,” Jensen protests half-heartedly, already turning in Jared’s arms because he knows the whole fucking world can disappear when Jared’s mouth is on his. And just like that, the dark outlined shapes of the set melt into the black behind his eyelids when Jared kisses him. It’s all soft breath and gentle nips until he curls his fingers in Jared’s shirt and pulls back. “Seriously, Jared. We should wait.” 

Jared rolls his eyes. “Everyone’s gone. Who’s gonna watch? Shut up and kiss me.” 

“So romantic,” Jensen mutters grudgingly while Jared brings up one giant hand to cradle the back of his head when they lean back in. Jared’s tongue licks over his teeth lazily as he hums soft, tuneless notes into Jensen’s mouth. Jensen sighs gently in contentment. Makes a mental note to tell Jared later that he needs to cut his hair, because his bangs are starting to fall silky-soft too far down his face. 

“Taking your time,” he comments a little breathlessly, when Jared nudges Jensen’s head to the side with his nose to get back to work on his throat. He feels the steady, hot pressure against his skin, the gentle scrape of teeth against stubble, and yanks Jared’s hips closer by his belt loops. “Move along. Nothing to see there.” 

Jared nips him a little harder. Laughs a deep, throaty huff over the dull throb when Jensen swears softly. “There is now. Eager much? God, I love taking you slow. Working you through it. You beg so pretty.” 

“God, you’re corny. You sound like a typical porno.” Jensen has to force his eyes not to follow Jared’s hand. Has to keep his body from arching into the smooth weight of Jared’s palm tickling up under the leather jacket and his t-shirt. It’s not that hard though. Not with Jared’s eyes roaming greedily over his face, burning like hazel fire that threatens to leave him dry and parched and thirsty. 

He never seems to care afterwards. 

Jared’s lips, pink and shiny from being taken so softly, quirk into a dirty half-smile. “Oh baby. There’s nothing typical about what I do to you. And you know it.” His hands slide to Jensen’s hips, grip gently as he walks Jensen backwards until his shoulders hit something solid. A wall – wet with paint or not, he doesn’t give a _damn_. Jared’s hands move up slowly, touching and tasting in their own way through layers of fabric, until he can push insistently at the shoulders of Dean’s jacket. “This needs to go. And the shirt.” 

Jensen wants to protest. Wants to say that he’s not keen on being found half-naked on set if someone should be lingering later than normal. But long, lithe fingers are already shoving the jacket down his arms and gently laying it aside before bunching the t-shirt up until Jensen has to raise his arms. Jared shows the same care for Dean’s t-shirt, but when he turns back to Jensen, the look in Jared’s hazel depths is focused and hot. His hands curl around Jensen’s waist – the perfect fit – and he whispers soft and lust-soaked against Jensen’s lips in the darkness. “ _Baby_.” 

It means _I love you_. It means _forever_ and _fuck_ and _so goddamn perfect_ in the blended unison of melody and harmony. Jensen’s breathing stutters, lips brushing Jared’s in their trembling until Jared sweeps the pad of his thumb across Jensen’s lower lip. He doesn’t say anything else. Just broadcasts his intent with his eyes, smoothes his hands across Jensen’s skin and leans forward in a kiss that shakes them both to their cores. 

Jensen chokes out a broken groan. He grasps a fistful of Jared’s hair and savors the silky feeling, letting it slip through his fingers. Jared gently breaks away. The harsh noise of their breathing sounds like a roar in Jensen’s ears as Jared slowly – oh, so slowly – sinks to his knees and follows the descent with his mouth on Jensen’s skin. 

It’s good. Jensen knows it’s good, because he can feel the flush high in his cheeks. Knows, because Jared knows _him_. Knows that this vulnerability has him twisted inside and out, up and around. Stretched all over the place until he can barely breathe. Jared’s name slips out unwanted and raspy from between his lips, and Jared freezes for the slightest of moments. 

For a terrifying second, Jensen wants to curl in on himself. But then Jared growls out, “ _Yeah_ , Jen,” and rips almost fiercely at the button and zipper of Jensen’s jeans. The denim scrapes harsh and disapproving against Jensen’s thighs until it moves past his knees, and then it’s chilled, dark air covering his legs and chest and Jared’s desperate, devouring gaze. 

He can feel the air reaching the damp spot on his boxers, squirms under the firm press of Jared’s palms against his hips. “Jay, I don’t –” Words break off in a breathless cry when Jared mouths hot and soft against the outline of his dick, tongue teasing the cotton to moistness while Jensen’s dick grows harder under the tortuously light contact. Jared lets out this hot, little noise that makes Jensen blind with want. Before he even realizes what his mouth is doing, he’s begging. “Jared. Jay, please, _please_. Oh god, please. _Goddamn_ , I gotta –”

“Anything,” Jared breathes below him, thumbs crooking to drag soft cotton over his hips and down his legs. It’s both relief and more torture. He wants more pressure, more friction, _something_. But all he meets is air and the comforting warmth of Jared’s hands pressing his hips back against the wall. “Shhh. I’m gonna take care of you. Shhh.” 

Jensen whimpers, but forces his muscles to obey. Makes his hips move willingly backward and scrapes his fingernails against the wall for what seems like hours until he feels Jared’s hot breath floating over the head of his dick. “ _Jay_.” 

“Mmm?” The question in Jared’s voice makes Jensen force his eyes open and look down. Jared’s lips curl into that same half-smile when he catches Jensen’s gaze, until he leans forward and sucks a soft kiss against the side of Jensen’s dick. Jensen chokes back any noise, but he’s unable to keep his hips from rocking forward the smallest bit. Jared only grins – the smug _bastard_ – and dips his head even lower to press a few tentative kisses to Jensen’s balls before gently sucking one between his lips. 

“Oh you _fucker_ ,” Jensen swears, head falling back against the wall with a thud. Jared only hums agreeably and lets his tongue play with it carefully before pulling back a little, forcing Jensen’s hips back with his hands. 

“C’mon, darlin’,” he says softly, warmly. Jensen’s eyes flutter open and his jaw clenches. Jared’s gaze is liquid heat and dark promise. “Gonna make you feel good,” he assures soothingly, smoothing rough palms over the curve of Jensen’s hips and finally – _finally_ – coaxing him forward. 

But Jensen knows better. He doesn’t shove. Doesn’t want it to be that way this time. Jared’s got something to say to him, and even though he’s unsure about the message, he’s willing to let Jared tell him the truth of it however he wants to. He just lets Jared suck softly on the head, sending the tingling kind of right down to curl Jensen’s toes until he’s parting his lips wider, sliding down further and further until Jensen is almost wild from the wet heat. His thighs quiver from the effort of trying not to thrust forward a little bit more and Jared pets soothing trails over his stomach. 

“ _Jared_ ,” Jensen chokes, voice too thin and strained to do much more talking. “Jared, _please_ …” 

Jared lets out a soft noise of acknowledgement and that’s when everything picks up and goes a little hazy. Those amazing lips slide up and down his dick, slow and easy and gentle, like Jared’s got all the time in the world and he wants to spend it right here. His tongue traces a careful path down the underside, and Jensen gives an aborted, short thrust into that heat, hands grasping at air and the wall until his fingers find Jared’s chocolate hair and hang on for dear life. 

It’s slow and purposefully careful, this mode of seduction Jared’s using on him. His skin feels too tight, and the air he’s swallowing burns at the back of his throat. Jensen squeezes his eyes shut. Can’t look down and see what Jared’s doing, because that’ll be it. That’ll be the end of this whole thing, and he’s not quite ready for that yet. But then he feels Jared’s mouth slide off and swirl short, unfulfilling licks around the head again. 

He stops, voice grating husky and deep over the harsh sounds of Jensen breathing. “Look at me, Jen. I want to see your eyes.” 

Jensen barely finds the energy to move his head from one side to the other. “ _Can’t_ ,” he whispers, eyelashes fluttering with the effort. 

He hears Jared suck in a sharp breath below him and let out a soft growl. A calloused palm wraps around his dick and strokes tortuously soft. “You can. C’mon.” 

Jensen whimpers softly, flexes his hips, and forces his eyes to open against the weight of tons. When he looks down, he’s drowning in hazel waves and soft, pink lips. Jared makes eye contact and whispers, “I love you so fucking _much_ ,” before he’s screwing his lips down over Jensen’s dick one last time. 

And that’s it. That’s all. Happily ever fucking after. Black explodes to white in front of Jensen’s eyes and he’s crying out hoarsely while he comes so hard in Jared’s mouth, he’s not sure which way is up or down. Doesn’t know where the hell he is, because he loves Jared and doesn’t give a fuck if the whole entire world knows he might be having the best orgasm in his entire life. 

He wants to say something along the lines of a curse or maybe thank his husband for the best blowjob since forever, but none of his muscles will work. He’s nothing more than a sated, melted man collapsed against the wall, body still singing and shaking with aftershocks while Jared licks him clean. The silence embraces him warmly, and he doesn’t mind so much now. Especially when its embrace is followed by Jared’s when he gets to his feet and presses soft, drugging kisses to Jensen’s slack mouth. 

“You – I gotta – Want to…” Jensen murmurs breathlessly as he reaches for the button and zipper on Jared’s jeans. 

Jared only groans quietly and presses his forehead to Jensen’s, letting him do what he wants. The inside of Jared’s boxers is humid and wet. Precome makes wrapping Jensen’s fist around Jared’s dick easier and the slip-slide of his fingers is quick. He knows just the right spots to apply pressure and how best to keep Jared exactly at the edge and no further. He has half a mind to do it too. 

But then Jared makes the sweetest, small noise as his nose bumps Jensen’s ear. Jensen knows that sound by heart. Loves listening to it echo in his mind over and over when it happens and loves what it means. 

_Pleasepleaseplease_. 

Jensen’s other hand twines into the hair that curls over the back of Jared’s neck and strokes it adoringly. “Come for me, love,” he murmurs, thumb dragging along the vein underneath and catching at the area just under the head. “I want to see.” 

“ _Jensen_ ,” Jared whimpers, shoving his face into the curve of Jensen’s throat and rolling his hips hard against Jensen’s hand. “Please, I gotta…Oh god, I _want_ …” Jensen feels the sharp dig of teeth sinking into the skin of his neck, like Jared’s trying to hold onto his own control for dear life. Jared’s smell sinks over him, makes him dizzy with want all over again and he knows that he needs this. 

“ _Now_ ,” Jensen rasps in his ear, biting back and owning just as fiercely. He jerks Jared once more, twice more. Feels Jared’s mouth seek for his desperately. And then Jared’s whole body shudders against him and Jensen can feel him coming in fierce, hot spurts over his hand. He gets an arm around Jared’s waist and holds him up while Jared gasps and swears softly into his mouth. 

When it’s over and they’re both pressed up against each other, sweaty and breathing in accompaniment, Jared chuckles hoarsely. “It just keeps getting better.” 

Jensen sends him a toe-curling look and arches his eyebrows lazily. “What does?” 

“This,” Jared admits shyly, grin goofy and content. His hand finds Jensen’s and their fingers intertwine. The chilled gold of Jared’s wedding ring digs into his knuckle. “Us. I’m never gonna get tired of this. Of making you happy.” 

“Me neither,” Jensen murmurs, pressing one more peck of a kiss against Jared’s jaw. “Me neither.”


End file.
